Silent Beat
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [BuckyNat] [Au-Música] Bucky la quería desde esa canción que le hizo hace tiempo. ¿y ella?


**Silent Beat**

Afinó la guitarra con sumo cuidado y cariño, detallando que estuviera perfecta para el evento. El agente había asegurado que habría gente que lo hiciera, y una guitarra mucho mejor que la suya, pero ya lo tenía decidido. Esa guitarra siempre había estado con él, y en ese primer concierto con más razón tendría que estar. Escuchó unos pasos llegar al salón, por mucho que quisiera asustarlo, pero el sonido de las pantuflas en el parquet la delataba de inmediato. Se hizo el sueco para que ella llegara y lo rodeara con los brazos lo mejor que podía, pues estaba sentado en el sofá y con aquella bata ella no terminaba de manejarse bien. Podía ser de un color rojo muy acorde con ella, pero odiaba terriblemente el tacto que tenía.

" _¿Qué haces despierta, Natalia?"_ Le preguntó fingiendo interés mientras dejaba a un lado el instrumento " _Aun queda mucho tiempo..."_

" _Y me lo dice el que ya esta afinando la estrella roja"_ rio ella bastante animada " _No tengo mucho sueño, y no se porque ganas de tostadas. Pero te conozco y habrás hecho tortitas, James"_

" _Como si no te gustaran"_

Natasha le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de ir a la cocina a servirse algo ligero. Conociendo su rutina, haría ejercicio y después se emperifollaría para el concierto a conciencia. Bucky la conocía de sobra, y sabía que no dejaría que manos ajenas tocaran su hermoso pelo rojizo. Seguro que, aprovechando que se lo estaba dejando solo, le haría unos suaves bucles o lo alisaría. De la misma forma que ya se imaginaba que la ropa iba a ser simple y de color negro, con unos tacones que estilizarían sus piernas. Esas piernas capaces de volver a cualquiera completamente loco. Él era mucho más simple en ese aspecto, quizás porque lo tenía mucho más fácil con una camisa, unos simples zapatos y los pantalones de las que más de una revista rosa estaría completamente cansada.

" _Deberías afeitarte. La barba de tres días raspa"_ Llegó a escuchar a su chica. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa frase. Solo por ello fue a la cocina y choco sus mejillas para rasparla un poco. Ella reía y se quejaba a la misma vez, para deleite del ejecutor " _Como me dejes marca, te vas a enterar, Buck"_

" _Venga, ¿tostadas? A veces eres cruel"_ Desvió el tema al ver como no había tocado las tortitas que le había hecho. Solo por no dejar el plato desaprovechado, lo cogió con un poco de café que quedaba en la cafetera. No pasaba nada por desayunar dos veces.

" _¿Nervioso?"_ preguntó ella tras un silencio hambriento

" _Contigo cualquiera se pone nervioso"_

De la risa, casi se atragantó el café. Sabía que aquel tipo de frases solo la podían hacer reír, nunca las creía correctas en "la vida real" pero si en el gran universo de las canciones, en cada melodía de cada canción que tocaban juntos. De la misma forma que sabía, gracias al nervioso movimiento de los dedos, que sus frases eran capaces de romper algunos moldes que ella tenía bien dentro. Las frases de cariño siempre podían con ella, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo. En todo ese tiempo, ella simplemente no había cambiado. Se había hecho más fuerte y atractiva, no lo podía negar, pero tenía los mismos tics y reacciones ante las mismas cosas. Y era algo que Bucky agradecía, si no, estaría completamente a sus pies.

Aun recordaba la vez que se habían conocido, en la "Academia Roja". Simple casualidad entre una bailarina y un corista e guitarrista. A ella esa parte de la música (cantar y tocar algún instrumento) no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto y se entregaba por completo al ballet. Desde que la vio bailar en un descuido entre horas de las clases, sabía que ella iba a llegar muy lejos. Surgió en el un interés por saber quien era la chica que no paró hasta saber por lo menos su nombre. _Natalia._ Algunos compañeros decían que era por su padrastro Petrovich quien la obligaba a saber sobre la Balalaika y piano como base, a la par del canto. Otros que simplemente tenía música en las venas, toda una prodigio. Y finalmente los que se derretían por su atractiva figura. Era una combinación realmente explosiva.

¿Cómo un simple mortal se podía acercar a semejante mujer?

Con una canción.

Tan inverosímil y simple como una canción que no le costó mucho hacer. Dios, era su especialidad. Al principio ella se negaba por el tiempo. Simplemente no le quedaba entre tantas cosas y tampoco tenía mucho interés en escuchar la canción de una persona que acababa de conocer en la máquina de café. Le costó horrores convencerla. Se sintió un poco acosador en esos días, no lo podía negar, pero ansiaba que escuchara la letra que había compuesto para ella. Finalmente, lo logró en un receso en común. Ella se sentó encima de la mesa del profesor de teoría musical y en frente de ella toco los acordes. Su sonrisa burlona demostró por primera vez esa parte nerviosa que tenía, el movimiento de sus dedos la delataba aun más. Se despidió de él después de darle su número de teléfono y un beso en la mejilla. Agradeció a dios que nadie viera su terrible sonrojo.

A partir de ese momento intentó que todo siguiera un poco más con ella, pero a veces no estaba, otras demasiado ocupada o algo que no terminaba de comprender. Pero cuando por fin estaban juntos, las cosas cambiaban. Era una Natalia que nadie terminaba de convencer. Eran momentos solo para ellos, ya fuera en una fiesta, en una sala donde no había nadie... cualquier lugar donde solo eran Natalia y James. No eran citas románticas, por mucho que le diera rabia admitir, pero eran momentos solo para ellos. Por la presión a veces se veía tentado a cometer una locura como enterrar una bala en su cabeza, pero ahí estaba ella, como su soporte, aguantándolo y dando ánimos al igual que él cuando la veía totalmente presionada y/o agobiada.

Pero todo lo bueno en algún momento debía terminar y llegó cuando ella simplemente se marchó. No dio explicaciones, solo un adiós en el teléfono. Fue como un cubo de agua helada. No sabía que sentir en ese momento. No era odio ni rencor, solo kilos de decepción. Cambió por completo su estilo de música a uno grunge. No fue difícil encontrar compañeros y abrirse paso por el mundo de la música tocando en un principio en bares de poca monta y realmente desagradables. Todas las noches desagradables sirvieron para ser descubiertos finalmente por una pequeña discográfica que se dedicaba enteramente al rock duro. Cambiaron radicalmente a un estilo más metal pero valió la pena.

Solo entonces la volvió a ver. Pura casualidad, solo su nombre pero "americanizado" como Natasha Romanoff. Por lo que dijo su jefe, ella lo hacía en solitario y que le había costado sudor y esfuerzo ese disco que colgaba en su despacho. Coincidir fue una tarea realmente difícil. Solo pudo ser en un bar cercano a la sede, donde ella tranquilamente tomaba un cóctel. Tenía un vestido negro bastante escotado y una expresión tranquila. Pensó que quizás estaba en una cita. Deseaba que no. Solo para salir de dudas, se sentó al lado. Ella no pareció reconocerlo. Le dio un poco de rabia.

" _Cuanto tiempo, Romanova"_

" _¿Perdona?"_

 _"Era el chico que dejaste tirado en un conservatorio"_

Entonces ella reacciono paulatinamente. Primero negó con la cabeza, seguido de taparse con las manos la boca abierta y finalmente rió. Le preguntó si iba a tomar algo y este dijo que no. Solo entonces se le ocurrió invitarla a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Para su sorpresa, ella accedió. Dejó su copa y agarró una pequeña chaqueta que tenía. A pesar del frío viento, ella no se quejaba y seguía su camino. James no sabía a donde iba, simplemente caminaba sin rumbo, queriendo escucharla.

" _Mi padre me llevó. Dijo que en el extranjero mi formación terminaría como debía ser. Pero deje de bailar después de casarme"_ se sorprendió. ¿tan joven ya se había casado ella? Al ver su expresión, Natasha rió " _Se llamaba Alexei. Lo malo es... que hace no mucho que murió en un accidente"_

" _Lo siento"_

" _Tranquilo... ya creo que lo he terminado de superar. No se. Es lo que creo"_

No lo podía engañar. Sus manos la delataban. Sabía que todavía le dolía.

" _Preferí cantar con un grupo cuando me vi sin saber que hacer. Fue sorprendente. Unos amigos que, realmente me dejaron sin habla. Pero cuando decidieron solo cogerme a mi, me costó decirles adiós. Ahora estoy un poco agobiada con todo el trabajo y todo en general, pero contenta.¿Y tu? Estas muy cambiado, Barnes"_

" _Es lo que tiene"_

Decidió desviarse al parque mientras le contaba los cambios que había hecho en su ausencia. Ella ya no se acordaba de sus intentos por impresionarla o quererla, y no sabía si en ese momento quería recordarlos. De la misma forma que no sabía si la seguía queriendo de esa forma o ese recuerdo al que se había aferrado. Ella indudablemente había cambiado demasiado. Pero seguía con aquella sonrisa y esos pequeños detalles que conocía al detalle. La charla se excedió tanto que ambos ni se lo creían cuando vieron que ya era de noche.

Y la historia simplemente se repitió. Bucky la buscaba, Natasha lo apoyaba. Tan simple como una amistad que acababa odiando. Porque quería más. Con Natasha siempre quería más, pero ella no parecía querer abrirse de esa forma.

" _¿Estas bien, Bucky?"_ Preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos " _¿Seguro que el nervioso por el concierto no eres tu?"_

" _Solo pensaba en que, con la tontería, llevamos solo seis meses juntos"_

" _Es lo que tiene estar enamorados, ¿no?"_

Bucky rió. Ella no era para nada de decir esas palabras, aunque fueran a broma _._ Para algunos podría sorprenderles el tipo de relación amorosa que habían alcanzado, pues Nat a veces era fría, otras demasiado caliente y otras simplemente ella, sin definición posible. Le había costado horrores lograr ese puntos. Pero ahí estaban, compartiendo casa, cama y besos. Era mejor de lo que antes hubiera imaginado. Sin previo aviso ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

" _Venga, desayuna que tenemos que practicar y el café frío no esta tan bueno"_

* * *

 _Iepale~  
_

 _Ya tenía ganas de escribir este one shot Winter Widow con el au de música. No se, será por el fanfic que tengo pendiente de terminar desde hace un año (?) Recomendaría alguna canción pero no se me ocurre ninguna y mira que hay playlist preciosos de estos dos (?)_

 _Hasta la queso proxima~_


End file.
